


Memories and lies. The last secret.（回忆、谎言以及最后的秘密）

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, False Memories, Homophobia, M/M, Poor Greg Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: Greg在某天发现了一份失踪人口档案，结果发现那个人是20年前的自己。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Memories and lies. The last secret.by Iolanfg
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829927/chapters/60060595
> 
> I don't know how to put a link here(It's different in Chinese Web so I'll figuring out)  
> I read the FAQ and still confusing...

01

很久之后回忆起来，那一天就像之前Gregory Lestrade探长所经历的每一天一样稀松平常。当然了，他在办公桌上发现那份文件的时间是早上七点半整，所以这一天里本来就还没来得及发生什么。

但当你的人生即将拐向一个未知之处，当你将发现一些会让你重新考虑未来的往事，稍微来点预示将会非常有用，比如一些细微的征兆：脖子后面的突然刺痒，一只刚好经过面前的黑猫，一群乌鸦刚好飞过你的头顶……

但是这都没有发生。Lestrade的一天就像往常一样开始：闹钟在早晨六点响起，他不情愿地从温暖的被窝中挣扎着起身，淋浴后给自己做了一杯加了两倍糖的浓缩咖啡，随后赶往苏格兰场。

他在路上收到了John的短信，询问他是否今晚有空出去喝一杯。Greg没回复信息，犹豫着是不是该给Mycroft发一条信息。尽管他向Sherlock保证会关注他哥哥一些，但自从谢林福特事件之后，他们很少见到彼此。那个男人看起来比以前更加封闭自我，而Lestrade开始感到自己的年纪已经不再能承受过多的谎言和秘密了。但是现在，他得承认，他有些想念Mycroft。

对于Mycroft的种种念想总是给Greg一种奇怪的渴望，虽然他们几乎不了解彼此，Greg是一个“幸福”的已婚男人。但是每当Greg看着那个男人离开，失落总会攫住他的心脏。

他们从为了保护Sherlock成为了盟友，随后变成了朋友，偶尔在Mycroft的俱乐部里喝上一杯，聊一些无关的话题。虽然他们彼此间没有共同之处，但在某种程度上融入了对方的生活。他们有着相同的幽默感和对黑白电影的热爱，两个人之间的吸引与张力显然易见。远超出吸引，如果Greg能够坦诚些的话。虽然他知道男性同样吸引着自己，但是从未想过去探索那方面，但是当对象变成了Mycroft……

他们在一起的时光总是很快乐，像是已经认识了一辈子，Mycroft总有一种能让Greg感到舒适和安全可靠的能力。

有时候，好像这个男人比Greg更了解他自己。

他对此不敢细想，仿佛冥冥之中有什么让他感到害怕。

Greg有时甚至会萌生一种可怕的怀疑，认为Holmes少校，这个实际上的“英国政府”监视着他，远超他的安全需要。

如果不是这样，Mycroft为什么会知道他洗澡时偏爱的水温，以及他最爱吃的牛排的部位？

他们第一次滚到一起，是在Sherlock“自杀”后的几个月，当时他并没有细想，但第二天Greg惊悚地发现Mycroft知道自己喜欢睡在床的左边，他喜欢在做爱时被咬——这绝对不是Holmes的演绎法能够破解出来的。

在咨询侦探回归之后，他们之间爆发了一场巨大的争执，这段感情如同过山车一般，降到了谷底。Greg开始和其他人约会，但这些约会从来没有什么实质性的意义，只会让他感到更多的空虚与孤独。他们有很长一段时间没有见面，随后因为工作或者Sherlock的事情偶然碰面，最后以发现躺在对方床上作为结尾。

无论两个人再怎么清楚意识到滚在一起是多么错误的事情，却始终无法避免。Mycroft长期的缺席甚至让Greg感受到了生理上的疼痛，而接近到那个人，触摸他，亲吻他，对Greg而言就如同呼吸一样自然。在另一方面，从Mycroft看向他的目光判断，他们之间的感情同样让Mycroft难以自持。

Greg走进了警局，尝试着把Mycroft赶出自己的思绪，朝着他的队员们挥了挥手，打开了办公室的大门。

一份文件静静地躺在他办公桌上，泛黄的封面说明已经非常古老，与桌面上的其他东西相比显得格格不入。

Greg坐了下来，皱着眉头，意识到这是一份来自失踪人口部门的案子，可能是有人不小心落在这里的。Greg敌不过自己的好奇，打开了这份文件。这是一个非常久远的案子，来自1997年。当他开始阅读时，这份好奇与惊讶转变成了恐惧与麻木。

档案里面有一段对于失踪人员的描述：男性，浓密的棕色头发，有几缕银丝，棕色的眼睛，体型健壮，方下巴，年龄是25岁。

他像是没看懂似的，又读了一遍上面的名字：Gregory Alexandre Lestrade。Greg缓慢地眨眼，翻过文件找到了一张照片。照片上的男人正对着相机镜头，眼里带着一丝调皮，大大的笑容印在脸上。那是Greg自己的脸，比现在年轻20岁，嘲弄地盯着他。

Greg认为这是一个玩笑，他把 Sally叫进了办公室，没想到她和Greg一样惊讶。没人能说清楚这份文件是怎么会到Greg办公桌上的。

Greg带着恼怒，困惑，以及好奇，起身走向了失踪人口部。直到他登上了电梯，才意识到自己的手在不停颤抖。


	2. Chapter2

02

Greg的同事Morris在看到档案之后也和他一样困惑，但Morris向他保证这份文件并不是伪造出来的。尽管如此，Morris依然没办法在数据库中找到与之相对的文件。

“我没办法理清头绪。或许你在那时候悄悄出去了几天，没人注意到，所以有人担心报了警……毕竟那时候你就是个年轻人。但是为什么会在现在把这份文件送给你呢？又会是谁送的？”   
“这根本就说不通。这份档案是在莱伊提交的，为什么会有人在东萨塞克斯郡找我？我几乎就没有离开过伦敦。并且为什么这份文件没有录入系统？这简直太荒谬了！”

“莱伊是一个美丽的小镇，但它的警察局毕竟不是苏格兰场种大地方。或许他们忘了扫描进去。”

“正如我所说，我从来没去过那里。而1997年正好是我出意外的那年……”

“什么样是意外?”

“没什么特别的，只是出了一场车祸，我几乎不记得发生了什么。昏迷了将近一个月，在医院醒来之后，好多以前发生的事情我都不记得了。局限性遗忘，他们说。医生说过这些记忆或许会恢复，但是……如果真有什么事情发生，那也一定是在伦敦。”

Greg皱着眉头，回忆着车祸刚发生以后的日子，他并不喜欢谈论到那些。

他痛恨自己记不清那些往事，他的父母把他接回了家里休养，即使过去了一段时间，他依然什么都记不起来。Greg发现他们甚至没有住在原来的街区，而是搬到了一个环境优雅的新街区。他的父母向他解释道，就在Greg车祸的没几个月前，他们才刚搬到这个地方。多亏了Greg母亲家慷慨的姨妈赠与的财产，他们才能负担起这座漂亮的房子，但是他对母亲这个名叫Nancy的姨妈并没有任何印象。

Greg在警校毕业后第一年的工作经历也被一层迷雾笼罩着，没有任何头绪。他从来没向任何人谈起这段失忆的往事，也没谈论过那些奇怪的梦境——鹅卵石铺成的街道，海浪的声音，被手臂环绕的触感，一个男人快乐的笑声在他耳边回响。那些甚至能称得上是美梦，让他短暂地体会到了一种幸福和被爱的感觉，却也让他在梦醒后怅然若失。

剩下的梦境对Greg来说只能用噩梦形容，他在一片黑暗的树林里拼命奔跑，一辆开着远光灯的车向他迫近。一个男人呼喊着他的名字，嗓音里饱含惊吓，恳求着Greg回到他的身边，而他却看不到那人的脸。Greg确信这个声音和属于他另外梦境中的笑声是同一个人。噩梦之后他会大汗淋漓的醒来，剩下的几天里Greg都会被一种奇怪的悲伤笼罩，仿佛自己失去了一些至关重要的东西。

“似乎有人认为你失踪了，并且他足够关心你，所以才上报了警局。而现在，有人想要你知道这件事情。”

这件事情在Greg脑海萦绕不去，他最终请了一天事假，驱车前往了提出这份失踪人口报告的地方，期盼着那边的警局仍有原件备份。在这一个半小时的车程中Greg始终投入地思考着，回想在事故发生之后他被告知的每一件事情以及那些失去的记忆，以至于他都没注意到自己早已驶入莱伊境内。他惊讶地意识到即使自己从没来过这里，却不需要问路就知道该把车开向何处。

镇上的警局很小，在这个时节非常安静。Greg估计在旅游旺季这里一定会变得忙乱吵闹起来。

早先时候在苏格兰场，Greg的同事向他证实过这份报告的真实性，但是却没有相关记录。警局登记处的警员在听说事件的来龙去脉后看起来和Greg一样吃惊，于是把他带去了年资更高的警员桌前。那位警员当时已经在这边任职，应该可以帮到Greg。

Greg走到那位警员的桌前，先介绍自己是苏格兰场凶案组的探长，随后给他看了那份文件。那个人看起来比Greg年长五岁左右，怀疑地盯着他，看也没看递过去的文件。即使不是福尔摩斯，Greg也能看出那个人脸上的戒备。  
“为什么现在来打听这个？”

“我们找到了这份文件……”

“苏格兰场闲到让你可以你浪费时间来这里抱怨一个20年前的问题？”

“我还不知道原来案件有截止日期。”

那个男人紧张地吞咽了一下：“并没有这样的案子。只不过是一对情侣争吵引发的傻事罢了。他们刚到这里不久，其中一个不告而别，这个报案过了几天就撤销了。”

“这并不能很好解释这份文件为什么不在数据库里。”

“呃，他们只是忘记录入进去了。这不是第一回，也不是什么要紧事。”

Greg的调查仿佛已经走进了死胡同，他只好前倾着把照片放到了年长的警员面前，指着它说道：“这里印着我的名字，我就是那个失踪的人。1997年我在伦敦出了一场事故，我也从没有来过这里。但今天早上我却在办公桌上发现了这份文件，一份无处寻踪、看似从未发生的文件。我只想弄明白究竟发生了什么，我也知道你知道的比你告诉我的更多。”

那人的脸色变得苍白，目光游移不定地转向了别处。在一段极长的静默之后，他叹了口气，俯身朝向Greg，悄声说道：“行吧。首先，我得声明我真的不知道这究竟是怎么一回事。二十年前的一个晚上，一位高个子的年轻男人走进了这里，从他的谈吐中我知道他是一个来自伦敦的富家公子哥，他声称自己的男友失踪了。你也知道这种事情，他们是同性恋，年轻莽撞，我们认为他们只是发生了口角，或者那个年轻人出去寻欢作乐没通知他男友罢了。我们并不在乎这种案子，他们不是本地人，仅仅来镇上几个月，住在出租屋里，我的同事们认为失踪的那人只是厌倦了这里的生活，回到大城市去了。但是那个孩子第二天又回到了这里，日复一日，整整一周都执着地前来询问。他说有人绑架了他的男友，但这并不符合常理。那个年轻人又说了一些关于他家庭的事情，似乎很确信他的家人会找到那个男友并且伤害他。他甚至还提到了树林里折断的树枝，车胎印记以及血迹——那个孩子如此坚持，我们只好打了报告开始调查这起失踪案件。”

“正当我们刚开始询问邻居的时候……局长把我和我的搭档叫去了他的办公室。一个打扮的非常绅士，手持雨伞的男人站在那里，我嗅到了权利的味道。那个来警局上报失踪的男孩也在，但我几乎不认得他了。他看起来更成熟了一些，在这之前……他的眼里至少有着生机，而那天看起来面无表情，他的眼睛就像一潭死水。那位绅士向我们微笑了一下，对之前造成的不便道歉，说那个年轻人弄错了，其中有些误会。虽然他表现的很友善，但他绝对是个危险人物，冰冷……我不知道该怎么形容，但是他肯定有些不对劲……那个男孩机械地重复了一遍，我其实并不相信他们说的话。于是这个案子结束了，第二天我去找那个男孩的时候，发现他也离开了。最糟糕的是……当我到那个年轻人租住的地方打听，没人能告诉我究竟发生的什么，他们在一夜之间都凭空消失了。周围的街坊提到了一辆黑色的车和一群行踪可疑的陌生人……第二天，我在自己家的邮箱里发现了一个装满钞票的信封和一张写了‘遗忘是福’的便条。”

“所以没错，我不知道你究竟遇到了什么，Lestrade先生，但有一点我可以确信，你的确在1997年失踪了，有人为此花了一大笔钱让这个案子成为谜团。”

Greg离开了警局，却比之前更为困惑。他穿过了狭窄的鹅卵石街道，周围的景色开始变得眼熟。不知不觉之间，他抵达了报告中写着的地址。那是一幢小小的、保存完好的都铎风格的房子，夹在两栋相同的建筑之间，Greg能在这里听见海鸥的叫声。他摇了摇头，按响了房子的门铃。

一位和蔼的女士欢迎了Greg。在简短的自我介绍之后，她带着Greg进了房子，告诉他自己的母亲是曾经的房东，已经逝去多年。那时候她还只是一个小女孩，但她对那两个租下阁楼的年轻人还有些印象。

“他们才刚到镇上，两个人都很友善。那个失踪的男孩Greg，是个很幽默的人。我还记得他有空的时候就会陪我玩，总是能逗得他的朋友大笑。另外一个男孩我不记得他的名字了，Greg一直叫他M，他个子很高，也很安静，对人友善，看起来有些拘谨。他们两个人很快都找到了工作，其实我和我母亲都希望他们能多在家待一会，毕竟他们总是能帮上忙。你还好吗？”

Greg深深地吸了口气，试图把注意力集中在那个年轻的女人身上。零星片段在他脑海中闪回——一个坐在地板上的小女孩，周围铺满了五颜六色的涂鸦，咯咯地笑着。那个在梦中时不时出现的男人的笑声也回响在Greg耳边，这些模糊的图像很快就消失了。

Greg清了清嗓子说道：“我没事，请继续吧。”

“正如我所说，我当时还很小，所以我不太记得那时候发生了什么。有一天一辆黑车出现在我们门口，占据了大半的街道，一个穿着西装的男人下了车。M当时在家，看到那个人出来时看起来被吓坏了。他们大吵了一架，当Greg下班回家，M告诉他他们得离开这里。房间里传来喊叫，他们一定是起了争执，随后Greg夺门而出，我们再也没见过他，M到处寻找Greg的踪影。几天之后那辆黑车又回到了这里，那个西装男和M谈了很久。就在那天，M和我们道别，收拾了行礼跟着他离开了。”

“你还记得那个男人的名字吗？或许他有提到他们要去哪里？” 

“我仿佛记得那位绅士告诉我母亲他们准备回到伦敦。那个男人一直盯着我母亲，有些渗人。但是M在和我告别的时候留了一条信息，我至今还没有忘记——他说‘如果他回来，他知道能在哪找到我’。”

TBC


	3. Chapter3

03

回程的旅途中，Greg专注于纷扰的思绪之中，之前发生的每一件事情都显的极为荒诞。

他为什么会在一个从没有来过的地方消失？而他对这个小镇的感觉并不是全然陌生……

谁又是那个神秘的“M”？仅是一个自己遗忘了的旧友？他又去了哪里？或许那时“M”陷入了麻烦之中，以为只要留下名字，自己就能够帮助他？但当时Greg仅是一个伦敦的普通巡警。在另一方面，当那几个人提起神秘黑车时，Greg只能联想到一个人——这就更荒谬了，那一年他们甚至不认识彼此，直到八年后他才遇到了……

手机的振动把Greg拉回了现实，他刚在公寓前面停好车，吃惊地发现来电的是Molly。

“嘿，Molly。我今天没在工作，所以……”

“嘿，Greg，我知道你没上班。我打电话来主要是为了告诉你我没能找到你想要的线索。” 

Greg皱起眉头，有些困惑：“我没有让你跟进什么线索，Molly，我想你回错人了。”

“我今天早上收到了你的短信，花费了一些力气牵线搭桥，你知道如今的数据保护有多严格。”

“Molly，真的，我不知道你到底在说什么。”

“你当年事故的具体原因，你调查需要的那个。他们没能找到任何记录，那天并没有相关事故的记录。你的病史很广泛，但都是一些常见疾病或工作有关：枪伤，捅伤，但其他的……你确定事故发生后你是来巴茨治疗的吗？Greg，你还听着吗？”

谜团越来越大。Greg记得自己走进了医院，医生做了诊断，而接下来……接下来他记得自己被父母接回了家里，期间没发生过其他的事情。他也确信自己没向医院打过电话或者给Molly发了信息。

“我在听……别担心，我肯定是搞错了。我得挂了，谢谢你打电话过来，Molly，稍后再联系。”

Greg眩晕地挂断了电话，尝试着消化刚才得知的信息，这时他的手机又响了起来，这次是一条短信。

我希望这个案子能引起你的兴趣。这是你将破解的最重要的一个案子。 SH

Greg诅咒自己为什么没能早点想到Sherlock在暗中操纵，拨通的咨询侦探的电话。在打第二个电话的时候，对面的人才给出了回应。

“去你的，Sherlock！这是你新想出来的恶作剧吗？” 

“我该知道你在说什么吗？”

“忘了你放在我桌子上的那份文件了吗？看着我到处奔走很有趣？顺便一提，你怎么让大家都陪着你演戏的？”

“大错特错。没错，我把文件放在你桌子上，鉴于没人打算这么做。但是你已经被告知了这份文件的真实性——你在1997年失踪了，失去了几年的记忆，想不想要找回记忆取决于你自己。”

Greg像是被扼住了喉咙一般，说不出话来。他从来没对Sherlock提起过那场车祸，以及失去的记忆，年轻的咨询侦探也从未对自己的过去有过兴趣。

“你在说些什么，Sherlock?!”

“恐怕在这个案子上我没办法帮你更多了，Greg，你需要自己寻找答案。”

“你为什么要大费周章搞这么一出？”

“必须有人这么做。是时候把这些秘密抛诸于脑后了。你并不是那天晚上唯一失踪的人，找到答案，我们或许能找到其他失踪的人。”

那些失踪的很久却没人意识到的人。

“什么鬼？”

“你多久没去过之前的旧社区了？答案总是近在咫尺。”

“什么？”

电话被挂断了，Greg用手盖住脸颊，沮丧地诅咒着Holmes们还有他们总是模棱两可的信息。


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4 

Greg在一个破旧的工人阶级社区长大，这里如今还维持着一样的风景：官方保护的陈旧建筑依然奇迹般地耸立着；阴暗的公园杂草丛生，唯一的娱乐工具就是那几个秋千；每面墙上都满是涂鸦。来去匆匆的居民对陌生人投来怀疑的一瞥，孩子们相互打闹着，母亲们则摆弄着购物袋和婴儿手推车，老人们漫步聊天，斜睨了他一眼。他出生在这里，长久的离开使得他在这个社区变成了陌生人。

Greg漫无目的地走了一会，回忆起孩童时期的旧友，空易拉罐组成的足球赛，还有他和Mary Jo Adams在门廊前的初吻——直到有人叫了他的名字。

“ Lestrade? Greg Lestrade?”

Greg花了几分钟才认出叫住他的人是曾经的邻居Tyler夫人。她似乎也很难相信眼前这个满头银发的男人曾经是个邋遢、有点流氓气的孩子。Greg朝着她微笑起来。

“噢，是在是过了太久了，Greg。什么风把你吹来了？现在不是你的工作时间吧？来吧，来聊聊天，我正要回家喝杯茶，还准备了些曲奇饼干。”

Greg终于明白了刚才那些窥探的目光从何而来，这些人一定从报纸上认出了他。当然了，一个凶案组的警探在他们的周边闲逛意味着不会有好事发生。他接过Tyler夫人的手提袋，和她一起上了楼。

“所以，这次那些小混混做了什么？我想一定是Desmont夫人的孙子...”

“呃，我不是来这里查案的。只是……回忆一下以前在这里的日子。”

“哦，得了吧。我不认为你会想念这里，这显然不是什么住人的好地方。不过你看起来好极了，你父母最近还好吗？你和他们和好了吗？虽然他们所做的一很伤人……毕竟你是他们的儿子，你对他的爱就像他对你一样多。”

Tyler夫人拍了拍他的胳膊以示安慰。Greg笑着对无聊邻居编造的荒谬谣言摇了摇头。

“我妈妈挺好的，我的父亲几年前已经去世了。无论你听到了什么，都不是真的，我和我父母之间没出现过任何问题。”

“哦，你能原谅他们真的太好了。很抱歉听到你父亲的事，我希望主也能够宽恕他的作为，欢迎他进入天国。虽然说死者的坏话不对，但他所做的一切都太过分了。我还记得那天晚上你们家传来的争吵吼叫和摔门声……”

她颤巍巍地继续说道：“你不能因为自己的儿子是同性恋就把他拒之门外。上帝创造了他们自有他的道理。”

在这无尽漫长的一天之中，Greg彻底僵住了。他的父母从来不知道自己是同性恋，他也从来没有和同性在一起过，除了Mycroft——那时他的父亲已经死了，而他的母亲对此一无所知。他也从未对自己的性取向下过定义，没错，他曾被一些男人吸引过，但是他认为所有的男人都是这样。他的前妻也发现其他女人很迷人，但这并不意味着她对她们感兴趣。

“Tyler夫人，你怕是记混了。我不是同性恋，我的父母也没有把我赶出过家门，我……”

“Greg，那天晚上你就在这张沙发上睡了一宿，直到你的朋友过来找你。你怎么能不记得了呢？你嗑药了还是把自己埋酒瓶里了？很多警察都无法应对职业上带来的压力，并且……”

“什么?当然没有！我并不……我出过车祸，有些事情不再……”

“哦，你这个可怜的孩子。或许你的大脑消除了曾经发生的事情，我读到过有关创伤后失忆之类的报道……无论如何，我很高兴你们能够处理好这件事情，你妈妈搬家之前甚至都没来道别，但是我们这些老邻居还记着你们。”

“你能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？我失去了记忆，并且……”

老妇人怜悯地看着Greg，给了他一个安抚的微笑：“我不知道该不该告诉你，遗忘或许是最好的选择……更何况这并不值得……噢，看来你还没失去拿狗狗眼卖萌的能力。你还记得些什么吗？”

“呃……什么都不记得了。”

“看在上帝的份上……我还能清楚回忆起那晚上发生的事情，仿佛就在昨天。你那天回家拜访你的父母，好久没回来以至于你妈妈高兴坏了，不停地说你要回家的事情……”

“抱歉，从哪里回家？”

“我不记得你在警校毕业后具体去了哪个分局，你成了你父母的骄傲。三年里我们几乎没在这里见过你，你的母亲也经常提起你事业起始，每天忙着工作。”

Tyler夫人给了他一个属于骄傲的祖母般的笑容，Greg拿起茶杯喝了一口，试图理清她所说的一切，他并不记得自己在伦敦之外的警局工作过。

“之后发生了什么？”

“那天晚上我听到了争吵声和摔东西的声音，接着门被打开，我听到你父亲朝你吼了一些很糟糕的话，接着把你关在了门外。我打开门就看到你在地上坐着，带着一脸的淤伤，流着眼泪。这件事让我过了很久才和你重新和你父母交谈。”Tyler夫人误解了Greg惊讶的表情，继续说道：“我帮你处理了脸上的伤，邀请你在我这儿待一会，但是你问我借了电话。当你挂掉电话时看起来镇定多了。我们聊了一会，我劝你等你父母明早消气些的时候再和他们谈谈，但你打定了主意要离开这里。当时已经很晚了，你睡着了一会，紧接着你的‘朋友’就过来接你了。一个非常有教养的年轻人，也很英俊，他看起来很担心你。你们短暂地拥抱了一下，当时我觉得你们很登对。”

“你还记得那个……男孩的名字吗？”

“抱歉，我不记得了。他仅在这里停留了几分钟，你们看起来都很焦虑，他的注意力几乎都集中在你身上。他个字很高，看起来比你年轻一些，红头发，穿的挺考究。其他的我没什么印象了。”

“我父母就在这之后搬家了？”

或许他们曾经为某件事争吵过，但这依然很奇怪，毕竟他们一家一直相处融洽，或许是他们在车祸之后妥协了，Greg猜测道。但是谁会是那个男孩呢？是那个神秘的“M”吗？

Tyler夫人摇了摇头：“不，亲爱的。大概一年之后他们才搬走。我之所以记得是因为几天之后就是我孙女出生的日子，1997年。”

“那一年是我出车祸的时候，我不……我不记得在这之前我还在伦敦以外的地方待过，这里面一定有些误会……”

“说来也有趣，你母亲从来没和我说起过车祸的事情。虽然他们在那件事情之后也不怎么提起你……有一天搬家公司把你们家的家具搬上了卡车，我这才知道你们要从这里搬走。你的母亲看起来很开心，自从那个男人出现之后她心情一直很好……”

“什么样的男人？”

“我不知道他是谁，只见到过没几次，一个高个子，总是拉长了脸。但是他在附近引起了不小的轰动，从一辆有镀膜车窗的黑车里走下来，周围的孩子都跑去看个新鲜。你真的不记得这些了吗，Greg？”

他闭上了眼睛，脑海里闪现出潜意识里的影像，一张被类似于他父亲的尖叫声扭曲的脸，一缕红棕色的头发和开朗的笑声，一个温柔的声音响起——“你知道去哪里找我，Gregory。”

“Greg？”

“抱歉，我只是……有些头痛。”

“当然，一下子接收了这么多信息。今天对你来说一定很漫长……等我一下。”

Greg点了点头，不知道该说些什么，他看着Tyler夫人起身倒了杯水，给他拿了一粒布洛芬。

他们又聊了一些琐碎的事情，Greg便告辞了，不知道接下来他该做些什么。他从来没和父母争吵过，更别说被撵出家门。他一直和父母住在一起，直到他遇到了Lisa，大概在车祸后一年。而这些听说的事情根本没有一点合理性。他的手无意识地颤抖着，甚至连车钥匙都拿不住，尝试了好几次才打开了车门。Greg给Mycroft打了电话，却都转去了语音信箱。

“Mycroft，是我，Greg。我经历了非常奇怪的一天，想和你谈谈……请回我电话，好吗？”

几分钟之后，他手机振动了起来，随之而来的是一条信息。

放手吧，Gregory。沉溺往事并不合适，更何况你不可能回到过去。——MH

他皱着眉头又打了一次电话，但电话关机了。Greg咒骂着把头靠在靠背上，  
闭上眼睛试图减轻折磨人的头痛。手机又响了起来，这次是来自Sherlock的短信，里面是一张图片。这份文件的空白处有一张他的照片，日期是1992年2月，证实了警官Gregory Alexander Lestrade曾在牛津泰晤士河谷警察局工作。

第二条信息紧接而来，这次是一个名字，Matthew Connors，还有一个电话号码。


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft按掉了电话，疲惫地叹了口气继续回到会议中。“我应该在Sherlock还是孩子的时候就把他淹死在浴缸里。”他无数次地想到，好奇生活为什么会如此自相矛盾，一个人能花一半的时间去拯救某个人的生命，剩下一半的时间却咬牙切齿地想把那个人掐死，尤其是当那个对象是Sherlock Holmes的时候。

“放手吧，Gregory。沉溺往事并不合适，更何况你不可能回到过去。”  
他知道这句话起不到什么作用，Gregory和他弟弟一样固执，但这却是Mycroft唯一能做的事情了。Gregory现在的生活宁静而快乐，他有一个爱他并以他为荣的家庭，忠心的朋友们，以及一段曾经幸福过的婚姻，直到以他的妻子的出轨作为终结。自己没有权利在从他手中夺走这些东西，Gregory已经失去够多了。往事萦绕不去，人们总是用余生重温过去。Mycroft甚至对自己的存在产生了怀疑，分不清什么是真正存在的，什么又是虚幻。没有那些记忆、没有恐惧的Greg看起来是那么幸福，Sherlock没有权利毁掉这份平静。

Mycroft知道活在过去是什么样子。他这一辈子都是过去的囚徒，这个世界上最好的地方，以及他的私人囚牢。  
***   
他盯着屏幕看了很久，以至于那些字母都开始变得模糊不清。Greg清楚地记得他毕业之后第一天上班的情形，他的父母对他能够遵循加入警队的家族传统感到无比自豪。现在看来他的记忆并不如他所想的牢靠，不然就是有人花了一大笔钱玩史上最大最诡异的恶作剧。

联系Sherlock肯定是徒劳的，Greg打算从另外一个疑点入手——Matthew Connors。他很努力地试图回想起些什么，但是这个名字并不存在于他的记忆当中，这个Matthew会是大名鼎鼎的“M”吗？  
接电话的那个声音自称是Connors警探，并且毫无障碍地认出了Lestrade的声音。

“Greg？！真的是你吗？我简直不敢相信，这么多年过去了！我以为某天我们会在泰晤士河里发现你的尸体，直到我在新闻上看到了你，苏格兰场伟大的Greg Lestrade警探。”

Greg对电话那头男人声音中的情感感到无所适从，甚至不知道该怎么对他解释自己打电话的初衷。出于某种原因，告诉某人他不记得他了，然后问他他们是否曾经是恋人，这听起来肯定不太对劲。

“是我。Connors先生，很抱歉打扰你，但是……”

“先生？认真的吗？看在上帝的份上，红毛杂种可是你叫过我最正常的一次了。”那个男人笑了起来，笑声充满了传染力。

“红发？”

“好吧，我曾经有一头红发，现在连头发都没了。你打电话过来不是为了拿我外表开玩笑吧？最近怎么样？我以为你已经离开警局了。”

“什么？！不，当然没有，为什么我会辞职？”

“事实上，你得知道，那些 谣传……我很想念你，我也不敢相信你会以这种方式消失。我到处找你，担心的要命，但是……我始终希望有天你能回来……”

Greg费力地吞咽了一口唾沫，尝试着把电话里的声音和他梦境中的重合起来，越来越相信这位警探就是昔日牛津的神秘“M”。

“呃……我在想我们能不能见面谈谈，这对我很重要。”

电话那端的人似乎注意到了Greg声音里面的紧张，于是也用相对严肃的口吻告诉他自己会取消其他行程，如果Greg能赶来牛津的话，他们可以一起吃个晚饭。Greg看了看时间，吃惊地发现已经快到晚上六点了。尽管已经精疲力尽，他还是答应了见面，决定先回家洗个澡，清醒一下头脑。今天漫长的像是他好像已经在自己车上呆了好几年。

Greg梳理了他最近已知的每一件事，即使拥有了这么多线索，他的失忆依然无法用现有的线索解释清楚。于是他给Sally打了电话，Sally告诉他警局今天风平浪静，并要求Greg告诉她事情的最新进展。

当他回到家门口，那辆黑车已经停在了建筑前，让Greg感到一阵没来由的怒火。Mycroft从车里出来，苍白，紧张，Greg从未见过他这样。

“探长……Gregory，我想我们需要谈谈……”

“你想？真的吗？”

Mycroft被Greg的吼叫惊的稍微后退了些，但他示意司机呆在原地。Greg把档案扔到了Mycroft面前，质问道：“你知道这究竟是怎么一回事吗？”

“是的，如果你能让我……”

“我并不想听你的解释！你休想用你的那套理由和谎言把我蒙骗过关。我来问，你来听，回答我是或者不是，行吗？”

在短暂沉默后，Mycroft轻微地点了点头，喉结滚动。

“在我见到Sherlock之前我们就认识了吗？”

Mycroft点头，垂下眼睛看着地面。

“伦敦？牛津？”

Mycroft再次点头，吐出了一口气。

“是因为工作原因吗？”

“你知道我失忆的原因吗？”

“Greg……”

“回答我！”

“我知道。”

“你的家人……”脑海中灵光一现的想法让Greg苍白了脸，“你妹妹和这件事情有关吗？”

“是的。”Mycroft低声回答，声音轻到只能让Greg猜出答案。

Greg深吸了一口气，压下摇晃对面那个男人想想法：“所以这都是真的？牛津，莱伊，我父母把我赶出家门……”

“都是真的。”

“Sherlock一开始就知道吗？”

“不，他只知道有些事不太对劲，我猜他在谢林福特之后把那些线索拼凑了起来。听着，我……”

“你知道谁是M吗？”

年长的Holmes第一次抬头看向了他，仿佛Greg给他了一记重击。 

“我知道。”

“他是……我的搭档？”（my partner，双关，也有情人的意思。）

“是的。”

“我爱过他吗？”

“是的，我认为你爱过他。我的意思是，有一段时间我对此表示怀疑，但是...”   
“他在乎我吗？”

“世间万物中他最在乎的就是你。Gregory，请你……” （ More than he ever cared about anything or anyone. ）

Greg打定主意无视Mycroft嗓音里面的悲伤，告诉自己不会再被他操纵：“简而言之，因为某个奇怪的原因我曾经和你一起工作过，找到了一个让我能感到幸福的人，但是Holmes决定把他从我身边夺走，并且让心理医生在我大脑中搅合了一番？”

“ Gregory……”

“是还是不是！？”

“你没有理解……”

“当然了，我不会理解！我认为我们……至少是我一厢情愿认为我们曾是朋友……但是伟大的Iceman没有朋友，他除了自己谁都不在乎。”

“不是这样，求你了，我们能上去谈谈吗？”

“你在这十年时间里有无数次机会告诉我，Mycroft！这么多年！这些年里我们担心Sherlock能不能再多活一天，甚至搞到了床上！你难道从来没找到时间谈谈吗？”

“你让我怎么能够相信你？我不会让你上去，我会自己调查清楚到底发生了什么，哪怕这是我做的最后一件事。”Greg转身走向房子，比以往任何时候都更加愤怒和困惑。

“Gregory，求你了。”

“别再靠近我了，Mycroft。”

Greg决然地走开，没费心回头看站在人行道上发抖的男人一眼。他有个在牛津的会面，即将见到曾经让他在梦境中感到爱和安心的男人。他想让梦永远持续下去，这样就不会失去那种感觉，即使Greg从未见过他，也不再记得他。

TBC

1、电话那头马修认为Greg辞职的那段，我觉得和前面在新闻上看到Greg自相矛盾，不知道作者有没有写重复。我照着翻了，但是感觉逻辑上有点问题。  
2、论Greg是怎么做到问的都对，但是想的都错的？论Mycroft如何被扎心哈哈哈哈。但是好歹人家间接性表白了。


	6. Chapter 6

他在酒吧角落找了一个位置坐下，酒吧临近牛津警局，小而干净，菜单上的价格也算合理。Greg望向门口，想知道自己能不能认出 Matthew。大概可以，鉴于他们曾经经历过那么多事情。

电话响了起来，Greg按下了通话键，无视内心中的失落感——这通电话不是Mycroft打来的。

“Greg？”John的声音听起来游戏担心，“发生什么了？一切都好吗？”

“算是吧。我刚发现了一些事情，我真不知道……Sherlock在你旁边吗？”

“不，他出去了。这几天他都表现的很奇怪，虽然这时Sherlock的常态。这几天他在伦敦以外的地方干活，但却不原因告诉我到底在忙什么。我敢肯定和他哥哥有关系。”

“Mycroft委托他调查这件事？”

“我不这么认为。看起来更像Sherlock的一意孤行，打算换个口味，调查不被Mycroft允许的事情。”  
“你最近见过他？”

“Mycroft？见过，今天下午他还来过这里。他看起来心烦意乱，甚至对Sherlock提高了嗓音，对他来说，这绝对是极度愤怒的表现。他吼了Sherlock，告诉他没权利做那个，无论‘那个’到底是什么。他不想让这件事再次汇了他的生活……还有你的。你真没因为Sherlock惹上新麻烦？”

Greg咬住下唇，处于某种原因他并不想告诉John，Sherlock并不是那个毁掉他生活的人，而是Sherlock的疯子妹妹以及爱操纵人心的哥哥。John是一个具有同情心的听，但Greg并不想听到好医生说Mycroft的不是。或许自己应该给Mycroft说话的机会，但是那位公务员明显具有扭曲每一句话的天赋……

“当然没有。他发现了一些线索并且告诉我了。虽然他时常让我头痛还让我折寿，但是没有毁了我的生活……Mycroft只是在夸大其词。”

“没错，他就喜欢戏剧化。但……我有些担心，他看起来都不像自己了。我问了Sherlock到底发生了什么，他只肯告诉我Mycroft是对的，这都是他的错，他得去弥补……我认为Sherlock在担心Mycroft，虽然他绝对不会承认。”

Greg和John说了再见，脑中盘旋着两兄弟之间的对话，这时他的手机再次振动起来，是一条新信息：  
我真的非常抱歉，Gregory，发自内心。我从没想过会发生这件事。 MH 

一个高大魁梧的男人走了进来，打断了Greg愤怒的回应。或许是天意，让他暂时放下这漫长无比的一天，从而重新拾回那些平静幸福的回忆。Greg没时间做出决定了。

“Greg！？老天，我简直不敢相信！”

Greg起身，但这个男人没有理会他伸出的手，而是给了他一个拥抱。。

“看看你，简直棒极了！我很高兴你能赶来。来吧，我想知道这些年你的全部经历。我在新闻上看到过你好多次，一直朝周围人吹嘘你来着，希望你不要介意。但是……”

Greg整整一路都在排练这场见面，眼前的这个男人语调轻快诙谐，毫无疑问他们会是朋友，甚至更近一层。他想要更了解对面的人一点，而服务员在这个时候端上了晚餐，导致了短暂的冷场。

“谢谢你答应见我一面，我知道你有很多问题，但首先我得向你了解一些事情。希望你不会认为这很残忍，但只是...我出了点意外，有些事情我不记得了……你和我似乎很亲近……”

对面的男人看向Greg，挑起了一根眉毛。

“当然可以，我们一起经历的那么多……”

Greg深吸了一口气，Matthew的话从一方面证实了他的理论：“所以,你……你就是‘M’？”

Matthew盯着Greg看了一会，显得很困惑，接着他大笑起来。

“什么？抱歉,我……不，我当然不是M。你是认真的？我是说，我不敢相信你甚至连他都忘了……”

如释重负混合着失落席卷了Greg，“抱歉，我……我在今天早上才发现他的存在，而你的名字恰好以M开头，所以我以为……”

“可是Greg……不是我不相信你，但这也太奇怪了。我是说，虽然你出的意外让你忘记了你们之间发生的事情，但我确信你们两个依然在联系，我以为你们两个在一起了。毕竟，你和他弟弟在一起工作。”

Greg觉得自己甚至忘了呼吸：“什么？”

“是啊，你知道，你上了报纸，Greg Lestrade和私家侦探Sherlock Holmes。这可不是什么常见的名字，所以我想他应该是Mycroft的弟弟。”


End file.
